


月出皎皓

by Yakamozzz



Category: Psychopathic diary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakamozzz/pseuds/Yakamozzz
Summary: 徐志勋×徐仁宇未成年请勿观看睡奸，下药第一次开车请多多指教初次使用ao3有什么不当之处请指出
Kudos: 3





	月出皎皓

徐志勋对着手里的小瓶子出神许久，最终还是下定决心，把瓶中的液体倒入了桌上的高脚杯里。本就无色无味的液体迅速与杯中的葡萄酒融为一体，在灯光下闪烁着潋滟的红。

他端着酒杯走向徐仁宇的房间。

*

从国外修读完硕士学位的徐仁宇，今天刚刚归国。在看似理所当然实则表面功夫的一番首先回家、看望父母、嘘寒问暖、共进晚餐后，晚上将在他们共同的家中留宿一晚。

——“亲近之人长久未见，必然会生出不可避免的陌生感与距离感，而他们也定会立刻通过各种亲密接触，沟通交流等行为来使这种感觉消融，从而回归从前的熟悉热切。

可是对于原本便称不上亲近的人，长久未见的距离感实则也是可有可无，不过是在看到的那一瞬间想到:‘啊，他回来了’仅此而已。

所以今天的这一切也不过是流程，是例行公事，是‘因为这么做才算是家人’而不是‘因为是家人才要这么做’罢了。

都是心知肚明中的虚情假意，礼貌客气下的虚与委蛇...”

——徐仁宇暂停了漫无边际的思绪，礼貌的向父亲道了别，回身走向自己的房间。

“就像是我要说希望他好好休息却不能说一句晚安。”徐仁宇继续想。然后他看到了在房间门口踌躇的徐志勋，思绪戛然而止。

*

徐志勋抬起手，却在敲门前犹豫了。

他想起朋友们在灯光迷离的俱乐部里把小瓶子塞到他手里时带着调笑的鼓励:“试试就知道了，志勋。你不是很讨厌你哥哥吗，这可是绝佳的报复手段，而且还可以尝试点新鲜的。看我们几个玩男人这么多次，你自己可还没试过不是吗？”

“对啊志勋。啧，你哥哥那种，我们可都想的不得了，但也就只能想想，你可要抓住机会啊!”

徐志勋缓缓将手叩向门板。

“放心吧志勋，喝了这个，绝对、绝对，醒不过来的!而且会有意想不到的效果哦～”朋友不怀好意的声音响起在耳边。

“咚咚，”最终，手落到门板上，敲出了两个短促的音节。

“有什么事吗？”意料之外的，声音却从身后响起。

徐志勋费了好大力才勉强忍住没有吓到杯子脱手，扭过头就看到徐仁宇一脸冷漠的站在他身后。

看到这个脑子里都是乌冬面的弟弟站在自己房门前，徐仁宇虽然心存疑惑，面上却不动声色，再次开口道:“这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

徐志勋的眼神在一番躲闪后还是与徐仁宇的眼睛对视上了，“没什么事...就...恭喜你顺利毕业，欢迎回来，”他递出手里的一个杯子，仿佛是在自己肯定自己般的又低声重复了一遍，“嗯，没什么...欢迎回来。”

闻言，徐仁宇不由得轻笑出声，他接过徐志勋手里的杯子，探究的视线上下扫过徐志勋。

几年不见，这个在家里养尊处优受到偏爱的弟弟，身高不知何时已经超过了自己。但是，果然，“乌冬面永远是乌冬面啊。”徐仁宇发出了一声在徐志勋听来意味不明的感叹，然后在他的怔愣中，将手中的高脚杯与徐志勋的相碰，“那就谢谢你了，志勋。”

玻璃器皿清脆的碰撞声让徐志勋回过神来，却又在看见微微仰头将酒饮下的徐仁宇滚动的喉结时，再次愣在原地，在下意识的喝掉了自己杯中的酒后，他晕头转向的离开了徐仁宇的门前。

徐仁宇看着徐志勋的背影发出一声轻蔑的笑，显而易见徐志勋的目的并不单纯，但是他不认为徐志勋的胆子已经大到了敢在家里对他动手的地步，他以为今天晚上只是徐志勋一次不成熟的试探，所以他毫无顾忌的喝下了那杯酒。

但是擅长编造鲜血陷阱的人又怎么会看透情欲织就的罗网呢？

*

这或许不太好。

但是这是最好的报复徐仁宇的手段。

我不能要他的命，但是我可以使他失去尊严。

父亲不会怪我的，不，父亲甚至不会知道这件事。

徐仁宇，这是你自找的。

*

轻轻推开房门，徐志勋走向窗边。

他没敢开灯，但是幸而今天晚上天气晴朗，月光皎洁。徐志勋把拉上了一半的窗帘完全拉开，于是屋子里就蒙上了一层暧昧的光雾。

“今晚月色真美啊，”徐志勋终于扭头看向了此行的目的，“哥哥。”

床上的徐仁宇安稳的睡着，没有被惊动一丝一毫。

明明不算小的床，他却只占据一边，蜷缩在一起。

月光笼在他的脸上，头发软软的搭在额上，睫毛投下的阴影昭示着环境的沉默，平日里总是含着冷意的眼此时安静的瞌着，整个人看起来温顺极了，竟莫名生出一股可怜劲儿来。

徐志勋惊讶于自己的想法，他怎么会觉得徐仁宇可怜？不，他确实可怜，这个家里没有属于他的地位，他只能拼尽全力挣扎才能不像扔垃圾一样的被抛弃。

徐志勋还保有一份小心翼翼，他轻手轻脚地接近徐仁宇，拉开了徐仁宇腰间睡袍的带子，丝质的衣料没费什么劲就顺着肩膀滑落了。他把蜷缩着的徐仁宇翻开展平，纵使这一切做起来比想象中的简单许多，徐志勋还是难以抑制双手的颤抖。

直到徐仁宇衣衫尽除却依然呼吸平稳不见反抗，徐志勋才终于长舒一口气。

徐仁宇骨架小，纵使锻炼有加，在熨帖的西服的包裹下也仍然显得单薄纤细。然而此时，平日里的锻炼成果终于有机会展现:

紧实的肌肉线条在这具身躯上流畅的舒展开来，绝非外表所见那样瘦弱，却又彰显的恰到好处，并不夸张突兀，甚至于可以用优美来形容；苍白的皮肤在月光下泛着冷意，像是上了一层白釉，莹莹的，没什么温度。

“徐仁宇，你一定做梦也想不到会有这么任我摆布的一天吧，而且还是以这样的姿态。”徐志勋在徐仁宇的耳边恶狠狠的说，即使身下的人毫无动静。

他试探性的咬上徐仁宇的耳廓，薄薄的耳骨好像稍一使劲就会碎掉，随后是圆润的耳垂，小巧而又柔软，仿佛要融化在舌尖。

徐志勋愈发大胆起来，他跨在徐仁宇上方，一只手扶正徐仁宇的脸啃上他的嘴唇，一手不安分的在徐仁宇身上四下游弋。

徐仁宇虽然毫无意识，但是身体还保留着本能的反应。口腔中徐志勋舌头热烈的纠缠着，咽不下的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，渐渐引起了呼吸不畅，加之徐志勋手掌的火热温度和粗鲁的手法，最终使得徐仁宇从喉咙里泻出了一声呜咽。

徐志勋着实惊了一下，停下动作直起身观察徐仁宇的反应。

徐仁宇没有醒转的迹象，只是呼吸急促了一些，像是氧气不够一样双唇微微张开喘息。经过刚刚徐志勋的蹂躏，本来颜色浅淡的唇瓣逐渐染上艳红，徐仁宇上唇锋利，下唇却十分饱满，此时此刻充了血正如同一颗诱人采撷的樱桃。

“真是吓了我一跳呢，徐仁宇。”徐志勋挑了挑眉毛说道，“不过这药倒是真的不错，虽然不清醒，但是有反应，还会喘，真是让我越来越期待了啊...”

湿漉漉的吻从双唇移向锁骨，再到左胸，一路上留下暧昧的水渍和红痕。舌尖吮吸着小巧的乳头使其颤巍巍的挺立起来，右边也被手顾及着，揉捏玩弄直至发红变硬，如同雪地里绽放的两朵梅花，艳艳而开。

“...嗯啊...啊...”徐仁宇又吐露出几声猫一样的呻吟。

徐志勋的手探向徐仁宇的胯间。

洁癖的徐仁宇向来清理到位，此时他的阴茎静静的伏在两腿中间，由于极少使用而白净稚嫩，完全不似生殖器官那般可怖，反而有些秀气。

徐志勋握住徐仁宇，上下撸动起来，技巧性十足的套弄和抚摸很快使徐仁宇勃起，而他的声音也像逐渐溢出容器的水，一发不可收拾:“哈啊...嗯...啊...”徐志勋逐渐沉不住气了，他的阴茎早就硬的不行，但是徐仁宇还没有经过开拓，他不能操之过急。

徐志勋再次吻上徐仁宇的双唇，一番纠缠之后，他将手指探进徐仁宇的嘴里，夹着他的舌头玩弄起来。徐仁宇的舌头柔软滑腻，是诱人堕落的毒蛇的信子，从喉咙深处发出的喘息如同黑暗中泛起的涟漪。徐志勋直到完全濡湿了每一寸指节，才停止了对这条小舌的折磨。

湿透的手指带着晶亮的唾液向那隐秘的穴口进犯，徐志勋先是打圈揉弄使其渐渐张开嫩粉色的小口，再慢慢进入一个指节，随后是一整根手指，手指在穴里旋转按揉，直到两根、三根都畅通无阻，进出之间居然还带出了剔透黏腻的液体。

徐仁宇双腿在床上磨蹭着，再也忍不下去的徐志勋拎起他的腿搭在肩上，挺腰冲进了穴里。

“啧...好紧。”未经人事的小穴被突如其来的巨大硬物侵入，每一条细嫩的褶皱都被撑开，紧紧的包裹着徐志勋的阴茎。

徐仁宇的身体紧绷成一张拉满的弓，张着嘴发不出声音，呼出的气在月光下像一团小小的云雾。

徐志勋一手抚上徐仁宇的硬挺，一手揉弄他的乳尖，很快就又使徐仁宇的身子软了下来。感受到穴肉逐渐放松不再紧锢，徐志勋缓缓地抽送开来。

湿热紧致的肠道热情的缠绕着那根滚烫坚硬的阴茎，进入时挤挤挨挨的拥着，抽出时层层叠叠的挽留，激得徐志勋愈发卖力的顶弄起来。他两手钳着徐仁宇两条纤细的腕子，将其压在徐仁宇头两侧，同时埋下头在他身上胡乱的啃咬舔吻，或是侵入口腔纠缠他的舌头舔舐他的上颚，引得徐仁宇阵阵颤抖。

粗大的阴茎在小穴里肆虐，直到擦过某一点时穴肉突然咬紧，伴随着徐仁宇骤然拔高的呻吟，徐志勋笑出了声:“原来是这里...哈哈，真是淫荡的身体啊，徐仁宇。”随后是瞄准那一点狂风暴雨般的肏弄。

“啊...嗯啊...”

“你下边的小嘴真是贪吃呢，不过倒是比上边那张嘴诚实多了。”

“哈啊...嗯...啊...”

“水儿可真多，难不成第一次就能直接靠后面高潮吗？真是欠肏。”

徐志勋渐入佳境，他两手掐着徐仁宇劲瘦的腰剧烈挺送，肉体撞击拍打的声音不绝于耳，混合着难以忽视的淫靡水声，还有徐仁宇高高低低的呻吟，这一切声响是艳色的海浪，向四周拍打，撞碎在墙壁上，消融在月光里。

徐仁宇窄小却挺翘的臀部被激烈的贯穿带得摇摆颤栗，本来羞怯的粉红色小口被磨的红肿起来，周围粘连着熟透的汁水，紧密的贴合着徐志勋。架在徐志勋肩膀上的纤瘦小腿随着猛烈的肏干无力摇晃，滑至臂弯，徐志勋干脆将徐仁宇的腿放下，就着这个姿势把徐仁宇翻了个面。

炽热粗大的阴茎在娇嫩的小穴里生生转了一圈，每一寸穴肉都被狠狠地磨蹭过去，极致的折磨和快感，竟是让徐仁宇直接射了出来。

突然绞的死紧的肠肉和徐仁宇一声带着泣音的呻吟，让徐志勋差点缴械投降:“这就射了？哈哈，徐仁宇你可真是天生的该挨肏，这么淫荡的身子，不好好调教调教也太可惜了。”语毕，不等徐仁宇适应，徐志勋就再次深深的挺入。

刚刚射完的徐仁宇身体高度敏感，徐志勋的再度侵入就像一根滚烫的铁楔，直直顶进徐仁宇的最深处，他趴伏在床上，两手快要把床单抓破，脚趾蜷着，腰塌下一个诱人的弧度，像是窗外明月的倒影。高高翘起的白皙臀部承受着粗鲁的肏弄，徐志勋狰狞的性器总是几乎全部出来，再尽根没入。

徐志勋粗重的喘息着，徐仁宇的小穴舒服的惊人，他努力压抑才没有早早的射进去。他看着月光下徐仁宇的背，雪白的皮肤薄薄一层覆在骨肉上，因情欲蒸腾起粉色，凸起的蝴蝶谷和脊骨随着两人相连处的动作高低起伏，如同行进的山峦，汗湿的细弱脖颈一手可握。

徐仁宇的一切都毫无防备的展现在徐志勋的眼前，他却只能愤愤的叼上徐仁宇的肩胛骨，留下一个齿痕。徐志勋不甘心，明明他是这场情事的主导者，支配者，可是现在陷在情欲里无法自拔的也是他，而徐仁宇只是因着药性无知无觉地被动配合。徐志勋知道，明天的徐仁宇只能凭借蛛丝马迹猜测出发生了什么，却绝对不会真正记得过程和感受。而徐志勋自己，却是这辈子都忘不了这番滋味了。

徐仁宇的声音带上了一丝沙哑，濡湿熟红的后穴一片泥泞，肠肉却依然不懈的配合着徐志勋的顶弄，直到徐志勋以一种几乎要把徐仁宇捅穿的力道猛的进行了几次冲刺，最终释放在了徐仁宇体内，饱受折磨的小穴才得以解脱。

徐志勋抽出性器，看着徐仁宇一时合不上的穴口吐出股股白浊，情热氤氲的雾气若有若无，似真似幻，徐志勋一时突然分不清这一切的真实性。直到他意识到，自己由于一直盯着徐仁宇遍布红痕和青紫指印的身体而再次硬了起来，才回过神来。

徐志勋知道自己将因奸淫恶魔而自食恶果，他为自己的沉溺感到无能为力的悲哀——沉溺于徐仁宇这个体内流着热血，身上结着冰霜的恶魔。他悲哀着，却克制不住将兴奋颤抖的手再次探向深渊。


End file.
